Betrayer
by Sailor Skull
Summary: Professor Yuugi Mutou is working on a project dubbed 'Team Heba', the High Wife and Priestess of Pharaoh Atem, who was also known as Betrayer. During the course of this Yuugi's dreams that had been haunting him since youth start growing more real. So real that he can no longer tell dreams from reality. When Pharaoh's Atem mummy goes missing, Yuugi slowly loses his mind.
1. Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mutou Yuugi awoke with a startle, he leaps into sitting position and glances around at the unfamiliar room causing his heart to miss a best. As he tries to remember where he was Yuugi threw the covers away from himself and spins his legs off the side of the bed.

Standing he places a heart over his heart, thinking that it was not beating.

"Its beating." Yuugi told himself firmly as he forcing himself to take a lungful of air, "And I'm breathing."

Gazing down he stares at the open space of the floor; it was nothing like his floor at home, which the entire carpet was covered in all kind and types of games imaginable. The shelves that were around his room were ready to break under the weight of the games he shoved there. The only free space was near his PC and game consoles, he had ten different kinds along with many of the games.

Here however, not a game was in sight.

Then he noticed the movement. Blinking he turns his purples eyes to the small window and his memories slowly came back. He was on a ship.

"Well that was a weird dream." Yuugi at last comments as he wipes the sweat off of his brow, his whole body was soak in it. Making his way over to the bathroom, he glances at his three suitcases. One had his clothes in them, while the other two was filled with games to play during his trip.

Stepping into the bathroom and heading right for the shower, he let his mind wander back to his dreams. As he gotten older the dream was getter clearer and more real, also at time it seemed like someone was calling to him.

"Dream..." Yuugi mumbles washing away the cold sweat under the warm waters, "Just a strange dream. Nothing more, nothing less."

The ship rocked making him lost his balance slightly, catching himself he turns to watch as his toothbrush he used before bed, slid off the side and hit the tiles. Not feeling safe in the shower Yuugi quickly rinse the remaining shampoo and soap.

"Grandpa." Yuugi moan out lightly as he left the shadow and grabs a towel, "Grandpa!" He calls a little louder this time.

The reason for the trip was because he and his grandfather was doing business with some American men off the coast of some island he did not know the name of. Gaming was big business in Domino City, it was the hight on the 'gamer age' as his grandfather had called it, this deal they was going to be doing with these men was going to put Turtle Game Shop on the map.

Standing naked in the middle of his bedroom, he sees with a epic pout that his grandfather was no where to be seen. Placing the towel over his head he rubbed hard as he went to where he lay his clothes ready for the new day.

He had a black leather vest with silver pieces running through it centre and around the arms, black leather pants with thick leather ankle boots. Around his middle he wraps leather bumbag, which held card to his favourite game, also his passport, money, and their tickets.

"Grandpa!" Yuugi says again even knowing he was not going to get an answer. Strapping leather bands around both of his wrist he walks over to the door and on opening it stuck his head out, looking right and left, he saw no one.

The twenty-six year old man sighs, this was not how he wanted to spent his first summer of freedom after studying eight years at university; he had studied for every history course under the sun, as well as some business courses when his grandfather told him he wanted Yuugi to take over the shop.

On top of his studies, during his summer holidays he managed to push his way forward and work under some of the most respected Professors and Doctors of his field. Being a third generation historian and archaeologist, his father's and grandfather's name gave him heavy roles while working under them, thus making him known even more.

Which was a good thing, getting your name out there in the archaeologist field was tough. It was a hard career to follow and needed a lot of self sacrifice at the beginning.

Mutou Yuugi was now a Professor himself, and was working in a local museum of his home city, however he had four research groups asking him to oversee their projects. Unlike most young archaeologists he was spoiled for choice, but the one he truly wanted to work on was the project of the Pharaoh Atem and his court.

However the Pharaoh Atem team had already been chosen, as had his high priests. There was one last one who had not anyone's first choice, the Pharaoh's High Wife and Priestess of the East Temple, also known as the Betrayer of the Kingdom.

Priestess Heba was one of the six priests and priestess had served in temples around the main palace where this Pharaoh lived. They spent most of their lives in their temples, along with hundreds of other priests-in-training; but these six came out on top. Each one had an golden object had protected with their lives, even the Pharaoh had an object.

Those objects had yet to be found.

This 'betrayer' died not long after marrying Pharaoh Atem, the account of how and why was still unclear. Yuugi could not understand why nobody was interested in the Pharaoh's High Wife; he thought it was an interesting story to unfold.

'I might put myself forward.' Yuugi thinks as he grabs the room's key, walking out the room he shut it behind him which locked by itself. There was only a few places where his grandfather could have gone, the game room was one of them.

As he walks along he stuck a hand into the side of the bumbag he puts out a silver pocket watch linked to it, opening it Yuugi blinks in surprise at the time.

"Its four in the morning!" Yuugi hisses out as he continues, "In a few minutes the sun all start raises!"

As he went he thoughts went to his dreams, since hearing about this project those dreams started. He could never recall them, only always thinking he was dying, he was hurt, he had to save somebody, had to run away, and had to live. The mention of Pharaoh Atem causes his heart to ache.

"Professor Mutou!" A voice cries from end of the hallway, glancing up he sees one of his grandfather's and his business partners. He ran towards him as causing Yuugi to halt his steps, the larger man grabs hold of his shoulder and stared Yuugi right in the eyes. "Professor Mutou! Your grandfather has been found dead!"

"Huh?" Yuugi manages to get out as he blinks at the man, a wave of dizziness over took him and his vision faded.

**xxx**

_A woman dressed in soft white clothes wandered down a shady path, she was covered completely from head to toe. Even her face was covered, wrapped over her mouth and across her nose was a veil; the only thing that showed were her eyes and one piece of golden hair right in the middle of her forehead. _

_Her heavy head piece had sat upon the white cover of her hair, was made from both gold and silver. Silver bands also was wore over the cloth that hid her wrist and hands. Around her neck was a large golden ankh; this was the Millennium Key she was given by the former keeper. _

_A deep voice came from right and she stops to glance that down. _

_A man stood there, she could not see his features; he was hidden by the rays of sun above and deep shadows around. Everything seemed grey, white and black. _

_Yuugi stares out from behind the woman's eyes, he knew this man. _

"_Heba!" The man says seemingly very delighted for her to be there._

_Yuugi feels himself lower to his knees, curl over and his forehead touching the cool shaded area he was in. _

"_My Pharaoh." Yuugi breathes out the greeting, the sand under him flew in every direction. 'Why is my heart beating go fast?' Yuugi thinks within his dream, he could hear the man speaking to him. Somehow he knew what was being said, knew this form of language. _

_Slowly the Heba/Yuugi rose to his/her feet, a hand came up and touches his/her covered chin, gently making him/her to look him in the eye. _

_Those eyes were red. Even if Yuugi could only see the colour on himself, he could also see the colour of these strange red eyes._

_Suddenly the world charged around him, he was no longer standing before the Pharaoh in a courtyard under a shade. Yuugi was running through some sand out in the open, his legs screamed to him in pain as he forces himself to keep on going, though with every step he took his feet sunk deeper making harder to get away._

_'Why is my heart beating so fast?' Yuugi thinks as he falls in the dream, staring out of those eyes once again he look up and sees a rock mess. _

_Panting for breath he stood tall and at last turns, his face void of any emotion._

"_My Pharaoh." Yuugi hears himself say as he gives his chases a mocking bow._

"_No!" That same man cries out, while Yuugi could not see his face clearly, those red eyes shone out; they were filled with shock disbelief, "No! You are the betrayer?!"_

_Yuugi felt himself gave the man a smile; was the smile sad? Was it pained? Was it wicket? Was it lonely? _

"_Heba! Why?!" _

_The question echoed throughout Yuugi's mind, over and over and over. _

_'Why?' Yuugi thinks as he floats in nothingness, 'I don't know... But if I am ever to find peace, I'm going to have to discover the answer.' _


	2. Chapter 2

Mutou Yuugi watches the large campus below, people and students coming in and out. It was passed lunch hours, yet it was still busy. Most people did not want to go inside because of the heat wave.

"Hot." Yuugi mutters to himself as he glances out of his office's window, the air around him was dry making him want to drink every five minutes. His office was the smallest right at the top floor of the oldest building in the university.

The team behind him worked tirelessly, they too were overly hot and sticky all wanted to skip out and slash in a pool.

'Team Heba' as the project organisers dubbed them, was the most unfavourably Priestess in Pharaoh Atem's court. Their founding and budget had a limit making Yuugi's team have to wait for permission with almost every moved he made.

The eight other teams was being undertaking in the newest section of the university. 'Team Atem', 'Team {Priest/Priestess's name}, 'Team Heba' and then a team for servants or slaves that was close by the tomes.

"I don't care what anyone says," Yuugi said aloud while he thought over the matters, his eyes focused on the building across the campus, "If Pharaoh Atem hated Heba so much, then by did he want to join her in death?"

Pharaoh Atem died three years after his wife Heba, yet for some reason the man was placed beside her and it was said he was never remarried nor took any lovers. The man died without an heirs.

"The more we discover," Yuugi says as he turns to see some of his team who was listening to him, "The more did does not make any sense. Did Atem really kill his wife, like they claim? Did she really betray him on their wedding night?"

"Too many questions and not enough answers." Came a voice from the doorway, Yuugi turns to see Isis; it was her family that owned the land where Atem's resting place was found. She also had the final say in everything that happened on the project. A good person to have on your side, yet she seemed to tread careful around Yuugi.

"That is correct." Yuugi replies feeling uncomforable as he always did around the woman. Still he was first introduced to Isis, his dreams had taken a different turn. The dark shadows had hid the people had lifted around the Priestess of North West Temple, and was any to see in colour; the priestess looked just like Isis.

"Are you putting what you discovered up on display yet?" Isis asks as she notices his expression, "There are people who want to see the Pharaoh and his beloved side by side again."

"Side by side?" Yuugi said with a snort, he walks around his desk and grabs a folder, "Isis-san. I must tell you that Heba and Atem will never he returned together." Isis frowns deeply at his words, she did not look at all pleased.

"Why?" Isis asks at last as she comes closer, "Why?" For a moment Yuugi was not standing there in his office, Heba was. Priestess Heba was standing under a bright moonlit night before the crying Priestess of the Millennium Necklace, who also happened to be named Isis.

'That question again...' Yuugi thinks as he opens the file in front of him, "Listen, I am not to blame for that. Professor McCallum highly dislikes Priestess Heba. And thinks that she should be not displayed at all."

"This has nothing to do with _you_ not wanting Heba to be next to Pharaoh Atem?" Isis asks surprisingly fast causing Yuugi to blink at her.

'Did I not just say that?' Yuugi thought with a light frown, "No. I am trying to get her up on display. But my requests are kept being met with-"

"As long as you are not the one." Isis said cutting him off, she was not normally this rude. She seemed to have calmed herself down, making Yuugi wondered what was wrong with the woman.

"Isis-san, I mean Miss Isis," Yuugi says not really sure how to address the woman, "These are my plans. Would you like to look through them?"

"May I take them with me?" Isis asks her voice had taken a more gently tone as she reaches out of the folder with the files without.

"Yes of course," Yuugi said pleased that she was taken a interest, he knew that Isis's word was as good as gold, since she still owns the mummies and the land. Normally he would not let anything out of the office, but he knew Isis wanted Heba besides Atem so he felt he could trust her.

"Pharaoh Atem is up on display as of yesterday." Isis says as she hands the folder to a man in a dark suit whom Yuugi never noticed until now, "I want his High Wife on display as soon as. I shall talk with MeCallum."

With that said Isis spun on her heels and stalked out of the room like a woman with a mission, Yuugi gave a silent cheer and by the stillness of the room his team was doing the same.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Yuugi says as loudly as he dared once the door was closed, "Lets take the rest of the day off!"

This time the room did cheer, they had been working over time for the last three weeks trying hard to get their finding on display in the local museum as part of the new tour the spongers were trying to formed together.

Yuugi carefully filed away the folders on his desk, saved and switched off his computer. The people in the stuffy room were all doing the same, Yuugi could hear them chatting about what their plans were for the rest of this hot day. Some spoke about going over to the bar, other went speaking about going to the local pool, while some saying that they was heading back to their apartments to sleep and other things.

Yuugi smiles as he grabs his leather bumbag, the only thing leather he would dare wear in this heat. Making his way over to the door, he went through and locked it behind him as he was the last person out.

'Home,' Yuugi thinks as he head down the old wide hallway, listening to the sound of his boots banging against the ancient wooden flooring. 'No, first! I want to see Atem!' he chooses as he starts for the museum, he had known the Pharaoh was going on display but thought he would not have time.

As he went along he cast his mind back to two years ago, when he found out that his grandfather was dead. Everything went over to him, including their debts. Thankfully Yuugi's game he was trying to sale half the rights too, sold for a large amount.

For his dreams Yuugi had formed a strange game, it named it Shadow Game. Yuugi had hand written everything out during his rare free evenings and draw out the monsters. He and his grandfather were meeting out with these men to fund the new game.

Yuugi could barely remember those first few days. He was told his grandfather had an heart attack and fallen overboard; Yuugi thought otherwise. For some reason Yuugi cried murder, he still was unsure as to why he was felt so strongly about this.

The men he was meeting came from a game company and was meant to become their partners. However after Yuugi challenged them some broke down; it turned out that these men was from some kind of cult and went screaming about the evils of the Shadow Games returning to the world.

The men were deeded insane and Yuugi never found out if their did it, nor was his grandfather's body ever come back from his watery grave.

While the trial of the men took place Yuugi was determined to go ahead with his new game; he managed to contacted and talk to a man named Pegasus J. Crawford. Yuugi's new business partner had asked for the game to rename it to Duel Monsters, as it may be more appealing.

At the same time as this went on Yuugi was phoning around and asked if they had anyone overseer Priestess Heba's project. And now two years had passed, Duel Monsters was doing well in America over the last year, thanks to Pegasus's backing. The older man had become a good friend to Yuugi during his time to stress.

Blinking Yuugi notices that he was standing outside the room of Pharaoh Atem, he gazes inside the large open double doors, seeing no one about it steps over the small blue coloured blue that stopped people going in, and hurries into the room.

While it was on display it would not be open to the main public for another four weeks, things were still getting sorted else where.

Yuugi half wondered where Heba would be placed. The Priests that swore loyally to him were in another room to the right. There was a much smaller room across the hall from Atem, it would be perfect for Heba since they thought nothing for the High Wife.

"...Atem..." Yuugi says softy as he in front of Pharaoh Atem's mummified body, turning slightly Yuugi dug into his bumbag and took out a small tiny bottle of red wine. In his mind's eyes he sees the dark figure of the Pharaoh drinking deeply, somehow knowing that this was red wine which was his favourite.

Yuugi moves away, walking towards the large darken windows; these were darken so that that sunlight was not right upon Pharaoh at any given time, causing the room to be somewhat cooler than the raging heat outside. Sitting his rear down on the windowsill opposite, he leans his back against the shutters that blocked the light, closing his eyes he relaxed for the first time in a while.

Being close to the Pharaoh Atem always made him feel both happy and sad, joyful and mad. Yuugi could do longer remember when these dreams began; it was the monsters that came first, the dreams with people came and went but he rarely recalled them.

All the time he was looking through the eyes of Heba, the High Wife, Priestess of the Millennium Key and Betrayer.

xxx

_Yuugi/Heba smiles as she gazes over the people who walks across her path, of course with her mouth forever covered, so while she could ever show her facial expressions to anyone, her smiles came from her beautiful shining purple eyes._

_As soon as those people left her sights, her head bowed down sadly. Because of her demanding Pharaoh always told her he wanted her to show all her expressions through her eyes, it became a habit to make sure whatever she felt was clear in them._

_'Of course my Pharaoh is always demanding I take off my veil.' Yuugi/Heba almost laughed, but she was too unhappy for that. She was sticking close to the wall, making sure that her right upper arm was not in view to the guests._

_'When is this going to end?' Yuugi/Heba asks herself as her eyes shone with the unhappiness she felt knowing that she had to stay like this all night. Yuugi/Heba glances down at the red strain that was formed of her upper arm, a few seconds ago a servant of the visitor had walked right into her, dropping the wine upon her._

_Suddenly everyone in the room fell silent. Then a slave was there bowing in front of her, knowing this was from the Pharaoh she quickly looks to the man seated above the large hall. While Yuugi could not see him clearly, she could feel the angry rolling off of him in strange waves._

_Yuugi/Heba's eyes widen as she saw the one who dropped the wine of her and his master, being forced in front of the Pharaoh. Rushing forward the Priestess hurries to her sire, she threw herself to the ground and begged their pardon._

_Pharaoh Atem's feet came in her line of vision, she watches as they slid back and a knee came into view. The Pharaoh had kneed. The Pharaoh had actually kneed down for his Priestess, shocking their guests to their cores._

_Yuugi/Heba felt herself being taken by the shoulders and blinking she gazes into the red eyes of her Pharaoh; his mouth moved, but she could not understand the words other than two._

_'…...shadow game...' Atem told her; her eyes closed in regret, she could not save these two over something so silly as spilled wine._


	3. Chapter 3

Yuugi's eyes were open, yet he could not see much of anything. Blinking he slowly moves himself up, his body aches and throbs, telling him he slept in and funny position. Gritting his teeth he began moving his neck from side to side.

Turning his body he get up from the windowsill and quickly glances around. Seems he had fallen asleep at the museum.

'Strange no one came and told me off...' Yuugi thinks with a frown as he gazes over to where Pharaoh Atem was, dim light from his display case gave some idea where everything was in the dark room.

"Its really dark out," Yuugi whispers to himself softly wanting to have some noise, through the covered windows he seen no sign of any sunlight, not even the setting of the sun. "How long was I sleeping?"

Once the aching passed over Yuugi quickly walks to the direction on the door, as he nears the lights from the wide hallway could be seen through the gaps. Even though he had a light to follow, he held his arms out in front of himself, a slow smile came on his face as an old horror movie pops in his mind; a moaning mummy walking through a museum in the dead of the night, with its arms out walking stuffy.

'So that is why the mummy had his arms out,' Yuugi thinks as he continues on in this manner, 'He could no see where he was going.'

Reaching the doors he lay his palms against them and pushed, they opened with a little force behind it. As they open the light was able to come in and spill over the dark room, not bothering to close them Yuugi walks down the hallway heading for the exit.

A few feet away from the door he stops, he thought he heard a moan.

"Hello?" Yuugi calls softy out, not wanting to surprise a guard or something, "Hello, I'm Professor Mutou. I work for the Pharaoh Atem project..."

Only silence greets his ears.

Blinking against the dim lighting his eyes grew used to it, he still narrows his eyes trying to see what was in front. A moan was heard again, this time louder and nearer, causing Yuugi freeze.

'Someone is hurt!' Yuugi thinks as he comes forwards heading toward the source of the moans and grunts.

Turning a corner Yuugi stops dead just before he walked into something on the floor; jumping back he stares down at the thing. The thing let out a moan and moves slightly.

"Are you alright?!" Yuugi asks in a low voice, he bent down and grabs for a long object which his mind told him had to be a torch. Switching the torch on he shone the new bright light right into the face of the moaning person, who quickly held up a hand to shield their eyes.

"Bright light!" The man hisses out as he tries to shut his eyes turning away, "Who are you?!"

"Professor Mutou." Yuugi was quick to answer, shining it down he saw that this was one of the night guards, "What happened to you?"

"Someone hit me from behind," The man hisses out as he gingerly touches the back of his head, "There were three of them."

"Someone attacked you!" Yuugi cries out as he drew closer to the guard and glances around the area holding the torch high, 'Wait, if they attacked from behind, how does he knew there were three?'

"Did you hear that?!" The guard suddenly says as he sits up quickly then jumping to his feet he grabs the torch from Yuugi's hands, "They're coming back! Run!"

"Run?" Yuugi says in surprised, the guard are went to face thieves. The guard takes hold of Yuugi's shoulder and drags him down the hallway; soon they were both running side by side.

As they ran Yuugi sees two torch lights coming from around a corner up ahead, two figures run out. The pair scream at the sight of Yuugi and the guard coming towards them, they notices that these were not who they were running from and seemed to relaxed.

Until they shone their torches behind Yuugi and their faces changed to one of horror. Turning they to began to run, now with Yuugi and the guard at their heels. The sounds went across the darken hall, their running steps, their heavy breathing, panicked gasps and whines.

Yuugi took a glance behind, deep black and purple shadows pours silently over the walls, ceiling and floor like water running through a flooding tunnel. Within the shadows glowing red eyes blazed at them. The thing was not as fast as water, but it was keeping a steady pace, at that rate they would tire out.

"We have to found at exit!" One in front screams, it sounded like a man, "But most are locked!"

"You tried them all?!" Shouts the guard from besides Yuugi, "All?!"

"Yes! Nothing will open!" The other in front cries out almost in a moan, this one was a woman, "And all the rooms are locked at night!"

"I have my keys!" Yuugi shouts out, "To the storeroom keys and some for research rooms! We can locked themselves in!"

"Who are you?!" The guard asks loudly as he turns slightly.

"A Professor who works here!" Yuugi replies tells him again as he continue to run, his muscles and lungs were screaming at him for rest, it was becoming painful to breathe.

"Which room?!" The woman in front cries out, he could tell by her voice she was sodding as she went.

"The nearest one..." He mumbles as he felt tears forming in his tears as the pain in his chest increased, "Next floor up!" Yuugi shouts the answer as he looks around where he was, "The staircase in at the end of this hall, go up, on the right hand hand, fourth door!"

They reached the end, they raced up the stairs, run the last part with renewed power. They came to a stop out the door Yuugi mention; grabbing the keys from his bumbag with shaking hands he hurrying shoved one in the keyhole.

It was there, it almost seemed to slow up as if watching what he was doing. Wide purple eyes turn and stare for a moment, taking the key out he grips the door.

Something flicked from within the shadows, 'Red eyes?' Yuugi thinks as he blinks, it was already gone.

As he drags the heavy sliding doors open the three pushes themselves through the narrow gap, not waiting for him to fully open it. As he dives in the two men closes the doors, which as he hits the floor and turns. Jumping to his feet he placing the key in the hole on this side and locks it.

"What the hell is _that_?" The guard shouts in the face on man, the double sliding doors had frosted windows on the upper part, the shadows was now moving over them.

"Where are the lights? Please turn on the lights!" The woman cries as she knees behind Yuugi holding her head in her hands.

Moving quickly to one side of the walls, Yuugi switches the main overhead lights on. The brighten room made everything seem normal. Glancing at the door he sees that 'it' was seem there.

No one made a sound for a moment as they all was trying to recover from their hard run.

Turning around Yuugi got his first real look at the ones it was with. The man and woman were wearing dark clothings, like something out of tomb raider. Both had pale skinned so he knew they were not local, both their hair was dyed dark green. She had pale blue eyes while the man had darker blue. The guard had tanned skin, with bleach blonde and pale brown eyes that stood out.

"What are we going to do?" Yuugi asks the guard quickly, "Can you contact your partners? How many other guards are on watch tonight?"

"One question at a time Professor." The guard says as he hold his head, his hat was missing and there was dried blood on the left side of his head. The doors rattled violently and the woman screams closing her eyes and holding her head tighter.

"Whatever it is," The man says as he leans over the woman, grabbing her shoulders he forcing her to her feet, "It can't get in the room."

"Yeah..." Yuugi mutters as he walks over and rests a hand over the thick glass.

"Which room is this anyway?" The guard asks as he looks around at the large room, moving away from the door.

"This is Heba's room." Yuugi answers loud enough for them to hear; then all hell broke loose. The shadows slammed against the glass again and again, whispers of many voices spoke over and over, it seemed like fingers were running down the glass as they moaned.

"_What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?_" The man shouts over and over as he walks backwards, taking the woman with him.

"Guardsman, can't you call someone?" Yuugi shouts over the noise, "Don't you have a radio or something?"

Then there was silences.

The four stared at the doors, the shadows was gone, replace by a shape of a person. The man and woman seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, they and the guard came closer, thinking that it was gone and someone had come.

"..._.is that you_..." a voice hisses out, causing them all to stop.

"What language is that?" The woman says as she suddenly hugs the man.

"Never heard it before..." The man admits as he glances to Yuugi and the guard, the guard shook his head no but Yuugi stared in shock.

"Professor?" The guard quickly asks as he notices the man's face.

"Egyptian. Ancient form." Yuugi answers as he steps out from the glass.

"Then wait...what..." The tomb raider man asks, "Is _that_ that_ thing_?"

"It does kind of sound like those voices..." The guard comments as he thinks, "Are we safe here? Is there somewhere we can get out from?"

"There is an exit," Yuugi answers not taking his eyes off of the male figure that was pushing himself against the glass, almost like it was trying to listen to them. "

"..._.is that you_..." the voices hisses out again, "..._heba_..."

"Leave this place!" Yuugi shouts out in the old tongue, surprising himself out clearly it came out, "You do not belong here!"

"What do you say?" The woman quickly asks the fear in her voice made him scared.

"I told it to leave." Yuugi said as he rubs his cheeks, wondering if he said the right thing.

"Will that really work?" The guard snaps out, he looked suddenly angry. "The exit Professor, where is it?"

".._that_ _is _you..._Heba...my love_..." It purrs? out and moves back, Yuugi watches through the glass shadows spreading from the man's back, like ink falling into water.

"BE GONE!" A voice screams from the other side of the door, radiant light shone causing the shadows to back away. It blinded the four even in the room, causing their to shield their eyes. Yuugi drops to his knees as black spots swam in his vision; he felt himself fall forward, it was out cold before it him the floor.

xxx

_Heba was sitting outside the city, waiting. He waited a long time for this, spent a lifetime working towards this goal, but very did he think that the Pharaoh would make it this easy for him. He was after all, only meant to become a common priestess not the a High Priestess nor Pharaoh's First Wife. _

_A sound made the 'High Priestess' stand, glancing around he notices a shadow moving. _

_Heba let out a small laugh in pure joy as he sees who it was, jumping up he ran over to the white haired man and threw his arms around his neck. Standing on tip toes Heba gently kisses the man's scar on his cheek._

"_It has been awhile." Heba says softly, "I have missed you dearly."_

"_Sorry, Heba." The scared man answers with a nasty grin, "But you have done well. We never dreamed you would found favour with the older men to made you a High Priestess. Well done!"_

"_I have more news." Heba says as he lets go and stands before the him, "I have favour in the eyes of the Pharaoh."_

_That white haired man's grin darkly more so, pleased that their plans were working much much better than either of them could ever have hoped. _


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone knew that Professor Yuugi Mutou was in a rotten mood, yet some still could not believe it and went seeking him just to see if this was true. In all the times since he became overseer for the project, not once has become mad or angry with someone; Yuugi was a firm believer in not bringing your problems to work and leaving them at the door before coming in.

Now he sat at his desk with a deep frown, he glares silently at the newspapers open upon there.

It had been four days since that night at the museum, the night he was attacked by shadows. No one was listening to him. Of course there was no evidence of him being there, also he was unsure how he woke up at him in his bed, with only a powerful headache as proved that something was wrong.

Closing his eyes he saw the three people he had been with in that room, the three people's picture was now in the newspapers, reports of them being found dead. And not just them, five guards and including those two tomb raider wannabes, six cultist.

'Mass suicide?' Yuugi thinks as he continues to glare, 'Guards walk their little stunt and go on a killing spree and then kill themselves?'

Yuugi did not believe it, it said these people were trying to contact Pharaoh Atem from beyond the grave in hopes of asking him if it was okay for Heba to be on display with him.

"This is unbelievable!" Yuugi hisses out, he stands up and stalks towards the door with all eyes on him.

The first person he contacted after waiting up in his bed was Isis, who quickly told him to keep silent and not to speak about it to anyone. Because he was too much in shock he had listened to her, waiting for to come to him.

Isis came and convinced not to say anything to anyone about him being there that night. She reasoned that they may place the blame of him and make him leave the team. At the time his fear gotten the better of him, now four days on his brain was fully working and he wanted to have his say.

Yuugi moves quickly down the hallway, hoping to find Isis in the main office. She was meant to be talking with a couple of builders about a roof that needed to be fixed.

"Afternoon, I would like to see Isis-san, I mean Miss Isis please; Say Professor Mutou would like to see her." Yuugi asks for as he stood in front of the main desk, the woman tapping wildly on the computer just raised her eyebrow at his request and carried on typing for a moment, before reaching for the phone.

"Miss Ishtar, a Professor Mutou is here to see you." The woman behind the desk says into the phone, "Yes. Yes. Yes, I understand." she places the phone back down and out of sight from Yuugi's view, "Professor Mutou, you may go in to see Miss Ishtar."

"Thank you very much." Yuugi replies to that as he walks around the desk and head through the door that lead to offices and meeting rooms. He walks along gazing at the amazing art that some local artist paints, it hung along the wall.

"Admiring the art again." Isis amused voice came from behind, he spins around to she her smiling warmly at him, "You really should buy his work, they go quick."

"You buy most of his work I hear." Yuugi answers back as he turns to look at one piece, a person dressed in white robes.

"Yes, he only sales his Egyptians related art to friends. He is surprisingly jealous at who sees what." Isis comments as she slowly takes a look around the hallway, "I placed these here so visitors go check him out, but he does not like me doing so."

"It gives him good trade?" Yuugi asks walking over to her.

"It does." Isis answers with a nod, she starts moving back and allowing him inside.

"Then he should have no reason to moan," Yuugi said with a frown coming into the office, "Most artist struggle to sale their work and to make a living from it. This guy, as far as I know, is doing well."

"Mmmm...He is young, only nineteen," Isis mumbles almost in thought at what he said, she sat down one of the sofas that was in the room and waved him to be the same, "However he comes from a good family that support him, he does not worry much about his next meal."

"Oh...I see." Yuugi says taking a seat, he glances towards the wall and notices even more pieces of art, "Of course, you do know that I have not come to discus your art collection."

"Yes, I'm aware." Isis said with a sigh, she closes her eyes and pinches her nose with her index finger and thumb, "A lot has been happening, Professor, I do not need to deal with your daydreams as well."

"Wait! What?!" Yuugi shouts suddenly standing, "Daydreams? Isis-san, you do I was dreaming!?"

"Yes, I do." Isis answers with another sigh, dropping her hand and looking at him right in the face, "Please sit Professor and allow me to explain."

"Explain what?" Yuugi asks sitting down with a huff, not liking where this was going, "Do you think I'm insane? That I didn't see a shadow chasing me and those people? It said 'Heba' I clearly-" he stops when he sees her hand raised asking him to stop.

"Professor, you are one of the finest minds I know," Isis starts seemingly very sadden by something, "Your love for history is something I respect greatly. You however, have been through some rough times over the passed two years and I wish not to add to it."

"So you think I'm mad?" Yuugi questions in worry, "You truly think that I dreamt that up? But why? Why did not not at least tell the police and detectives I was there?"

"Because the cultist that dead in the museum, were from the same group as those who murdered your grandfather." Isis said at last, "Like I said, I know how much you been through; Your grandfather's dead. The court case. The business deals in your game. Your research here. Professor Mutou, you are a very busy man."

"And so you think that I could have something to do with their deaths?" Yuugi asks slowly as he looked her carefully, "Because they are from the same group?"

"No, but it may have triggered the nightmare." Isis says softy never backing down from his stare, "We also check medical before anyone works for us, I am aware of your long history of nightmares and insomnia. You take a lot of sleeping drugs as well asleep at odd times and places."

"So it was a dream..." Yuugi breathes out as he flops back into the seat, "A dream? It felt so real..."

"I understand that you firmly believe it to be real." Isis told him gently, "But it wasn't, none of it. So please, do not mention this again. To anyone."

"Okay..." Yuugi answers as he moves forward and stands, "May I take the rest of the day off?"

"You may, I'll inform your team." Isis said standing quickly, giving him a bright smile, "However why not sleep in the cot in the back room, you look like you're about to drop."

"Thank you Isis-san." Yuugi says with a small bow, he wanders over to the room where he had taken short naps before; opening the door he hurries over to the cot and falls face down onto it. It smelt of damp and dust, but he did not mind.

_xxx_

_Heba bows low, her heart thumping hard in her chest. The people around her did the same as the footsteps drew closer; their Pharaoh was coming to their temple, viewing a new gifted child that was found east of the river bound._

_A shadow fell over them, they never moved an inch. However the Pharaoh halts and turns to the future priests and priestesses that was bowing at his feet._

"_Why is this one covered so?" The Pharaoh's voice came, making everyone's body tighten._

_Heba's eyes widen as she faced the cold ground below, her forehead pressed harder with her fear. She knew he meant her._

"_This young woman is has a vow to fulfil," Her master's voice then came, "No one at any time shall look upon her flesh, only her eyes are displayed."_

"_A vow? To a god?" The Pharaoh asks as he nears her, other slaves crawls sideways letting making a path, "Only her eyes? Raise your head woman, let me see your eyes."_

_Heba did was she told; slowly she rose up and stare right in the face of Pharaoh. _

_Purple met red._

_The Pharaoh's breathe seemed to be stolen for a moment, then blinking he reaches down with his hand and held her chin, taking in those strange coloured eyes in detail. _

"_Beautiful." Pharaoh utters, he appeared pleased with her._


	5. Chapter 5

Amongst a large rock mass in the middle of a sandy land, ran a dirt road. Heat waves wiggled upwards as the intense rays of the sun shone down; it pierces a metal roof the van that belonged to one Mutou Yuugi.

The Professor fans himself as he sits back in the diver's seat with his closes firmly shut, trying to think of anything other than the unbearable heat that was making his van as hot as a oven. It was the worst time to go anywhere, it being mid-summer in Egypt.

"Of course I can't even ask for directions..." Yuugi moans out, opening his eyes and staring outside of the windscreen was an empty dirt road with no sign of live anywhere. "I'm completely and utterly lost in Egypt, with a broken down van and no change of relief from the sun until it goes down."

Continuing fanning himself with his newspaper he stares through narrowed eyes, trying to see any other movement passed the raising stream coming off the road; it seemed highly unlikely that anyone would be there or come looking for him. He was visiting one of Isis's houses for some doctrines, the rest of the team was taking a much needed break for the week while the police and detectives investigate the museum.

Sighing heavily in the heat he glances out the door's window towards the grey and sand coloured rocks that he was in the centre of.

'Wonder if it would be cooler under those shadows?' Yuugi thinks as he stares numbly at the rocks, 'I got to do something soon, or my energy is going drained.'

Yuugi grabs hold of the steering wheel and pulls himself on that he could twist round, he glances at the back seat where his rucksack was, his sleeping bag was tied to the top, his laptop carrier case and his 'black bag of doom' as he dubbed it sat on one side. This 'black bag of doom' was the work that he could not leave behind for any reason, so it was shoved in there and bought with him.

"I can't just leave the van here... but I can't push it over the sand," Yuugi mumbles, the sweat was pouring off of the end of his chin. The dirt road he was driving down seemed solid, the sand inside the rock mass was not much, but there was still some there. "That's it, I'm getting out!"

Yuugi clicks the lock and pushes the van's door open, taking the keys out the engine he when crawling out he dropped down onto the dirt road, then after slamming the door shut he hurried to the back sliding doors. He knew how stupid it was to move around in this heat, but he also did not would to roast within the van. Leaning across he takes hold of his rucksack and drags it to him, before lifting it up to places it on the ground. Next he climbs up into the van and lay over the long seats extending his arms over to get hold of his laptop case and his 'black bag of doom'.

"I am so glad I only choose three items." Yuugi says breathing hard as the sun really did start draining him of his strength. Sitting the two bags down he bends over and picking up his rucksack one again he stands while tossing it over his back, placing his arms through the straps as he did. It made him wobble a bit but he soon got his balance; he slide the back door close and lock it with the keys, shoving them in his pocket he grabs his laptop case with his right hand, and with his left he held his 'black bag of doom'.

It was hard to turn around, he managed to do so and then start marching towards the rocks in the distance. Yuugi never took his eyes away from the shadows that promised sweet cooling shades, know that if he wavered a little he way fall.

But wavered he did.

Blinking Yuugi stares down at the last thing he ever thought he could see; a small giraffe figurine that was sticking out of the sand.

'The hell...' Yuugi thinks as he continues to stare, shaking his head he looks up and takes a step forward, however his right leg did not listen to that command and somehow he lands face first in the hot sand. Dizziness washes over him and he could no longer raise his head, 'This is bad...'

xxx

"_Our Pharaoh has become lovelorn towards you." Isis said with a gently smile, she was sitting on her knees in the main temple that ran in the palace. _

"_I do not know what you mean," Heba answered from besides the woman, the covered priestess nods her head towards the guest of passed by, "I know of the Pharaoh's liking of me, but lovelorn? Surely what you say can not be right?"_

_The darken figures of slaves, servants, common citizens and high citizens moved around Heba in a blur, not able to place any faces other than Isis's. Ra was high in the sky, the hottest part of the day so many people came for shelter._

"_My dear friend, I know I am right." Isis replied to this with a giggle, which was odd coming from the normally reserved woman, "I dare say he would do anything for you, you need only ask."_

"_Mmmm.. How interest," Heba said giggling lightly as well, "Shall I test this theory of yours?" _

"_By all means." Isis said waving a hand over to the other, "You only mean to say it."_

_With that Heba stands, she could feel the eyes of Isis on her as she moves carefully through the throng of people. It was when she reaches a heavy looking man did she noticed that Isis had followed her._

"_My friend, while I said this to be true," Isis said quickly seemingly very worried about something, "I never meant for you to carry it out." _

"_My friend I trust your words." Heba laughs loudly as she pats the other woman with her gloved hand, "If you say that the Pharaoh truly taken a likely to me, then he would give me anything I desire."_

_Heba grins under the clothe that wraps around the face, teasing Isis was so amusing. Quickly turning to the heavy looking man before Isis could say anything to this she began._

"_I request gifts of the Pharaoh," Heba said loud enough for a few others around them to hear, "Ask of him a grand plot of land with rich soil, half of which must be green. Ask of him sheep, cattle, fowls and horses of great multitude. Ask of him wheat, corn, greens and figs enough to fill a storehouse of his. Ask of him a grand building with a great well in the centre of it. Ask of him slaves and servants for the running of it. In behalf of Heba apprentice to Priest Siamun Muran!" _

"_I shall not ask this of our Pharaoh," The looking heavy man said sounding displeased, "Woman shoo now, don't bother me."_

_Heba turns to Isis with a raised eyebrow really to laugh at the man's disrespect towards person belonging to Pharaoh. However Isis was no longer listening nor watching Heba, she was on her knees bowing down low. _

_Heba felt dread in the pit of her stomach, slowly she turns and sees the shadowy form of the Pharaoh standing there, red eyes burning in rage. Heba drops down to one knee, the best she could do at that time, preparing for him to strike her down._

_This did not happen. _

_Instead the heavy looking man was dragged away, Heba could only stare in horror. _

"_Everything you have asked for, you shall have." Pharaoh booms out as he comes near to where she kneed. Then a little softer he says to her, "And do not worry about that man, he was to be meant to be carried off today for framing his fellow man of a crime they did not commit."_

"_Yes my Pharaoh," Heba answers though she still felt badly, if that had been another person free of evil then she knew they also would have been taken away. In her heart she promised herself to watch whatever she said in the future._


End file.
